


friendsgiving

by sacklersgirlfriend



Series: holidays with adam sackler [1]
Category: Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersgirlfriend/pseuds/sacklersgirlfriend
Summary: a short one about friendsgiving with roommate!sackler
Relationships: Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: holidays with adam sackler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	friendsgiving

after hours and hours in the kitchen, you were able to let out a relieved sigh once the table was set with food and cute, festive decor that you begged sackler to agree to (he feigned annoyance but would do anything to please you). the aroma of the air made you smile as you looked behind you at adam himself drying the last couple of cooking pots and pans. you nearly felt guilty that he was still working; he surprisingly cooked over half of the dishes you planned for your friendsgiving today. 

you laughed at the instance you two shared that morning

....“holy shit! why are you so good at this? i literally only see you eat cereal!” you gasped as you watched adam take over the casserole recipe you nearly ruined. it was true, after being his roommate for a little over 10 months, you’d still only seen him make cereal, sandwiches, and order takeout.

he let out a small chuckle before bumping you with his hip. “cmon, out of my way. this is my kitchen now, honey” he teased, but the pet name made you blush. you knew he meant to be jokingly condescending, but you body was heating up.

you found yourself feeling even more warm as he continued to cook, his muscles stretching in his tight t shirt and his hair falling in front of his face. 

before you could be caught staring, you turned to start a dessert recipe you’ve been meaning to try out. 

“y/n?” he called out soon after you gathered your ingredients.

“yeah?” you replied looking over at him, you felt breathless when you saw that he was already looking down at you.

“sorry, but could you like tie my hair back or some shit? i can’t fucking read the recipe.” he huffed, turning off the stove and pulling off the apron you didn’t even see him put on. you giggled, admiring the way that the pink gingham apron looked on his wide body. 

“c’mere,” you motioned. he lowered his head down to your height with a goofy smile on your face. you took your time gathering as much of his hair as you could, noticing how he closed his eyes. you tied it up into a tiny bun and smiled widely at him as he backed away, knowing you were teasing him. 

“thanks, sweetheart,” he cooed before returning back to the stove....

now, you were left to nervously check and recheck the table, food, and your appearance while adam relaxed on the couch. 

a knock on the door caused you two to catch eyes and walk towards the door. you fixed your hair once more in the mirror near the entryway, feeling nervous even though these were some of your best friends. since you and adam both weren’t going back home for thanksgiving, you sparked the idea of holding one in your shared apartment. after sending invitations to your best work friends and adam’s theatre friends, you felt glad that new york was beginning to feel like home with adam’s help.

“you look fine kid, i promise,” he said in that deep voice of his, sending you a reassuring look before opening the door to a very pregnant woman and a man.

“claire!!! oh my god you’re so big!” you squealed, immediately pulling her into a hug, leaving adam to awkwardly say hello to her husband. as they made their way inside, adam couldn’t help but smile at how happy you looked right now, beaming at your friend. 

before he could get lost in his thoughts, he heard a shout of his name and spotted his best friend Ray down the hall. 

“hey man! wow! this place looks real nice, you really got lucky with her after you left me with your shitty apartment,” ray joked, making adam roll his eyes. he really did get lucky with finding you as a roommate. getting close to you these past months have been some of his happiest.

you were walking over to say hi to Ray as the last of the friends of you two arrived.

soon, you were entirely blissed out, loving the sight in front of you of everyone talking, mingling, smiling. you joined in on some conversations as everyone served their food, loving the reactions you got when you mentioned that adam actually made the dining table himself. the gasps and awes made you giggle as adam got bashful, bumping your foot with his from his spot across from you. 

——

after an hour of eating and talking, claire offered for everyone to move to the living room so she could comfortably rest with her big belly, so you took the chance to gather some empty plates into the sink while everyone moved and questioned her on her pregnancy. 

“hey, cmon i got it. go enjoy yourself,” adam insisted, grabbing all the plates from your hand before you could resist. 

“it’s fine! i got it! go talk to ray you haven’t seen him in like a month!” you whispered over to him. both of you laughed as you looked back at the sight of ray awkwardly sitting amongst the others, not really caring for the conversation. 

sticking your hands in the sink, you began washing dishes before adam could take them from your hands. instead, he grabbed a towel to dry everything you finished. 

you couldn’t stop the butterflies from entering your stomach. this was all so domestic. of course literally living with adam is domestic itself, but cooking, cleaning and hosting with him has been a dream. you couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it would be like to really be with him. 

“y/n,” he called you out of your daydream, making you feel flustered that he may have been talking to you the whole time.

you hummed in response, looking up at him. he held eye contact for a few moments before ,” i’m thankful for you, kid.”

you felt your heart flip at that, smiling bashfully down at your hands. you brought your eyes back up to his. “i’m even more thankful for you, sackler.”

he shook his head, a smile on his face. 

and before you could even register it, he was leaning down and you were rising to your tippy toes to meet him in a kiss. 

his soft lips against yours and his nose on your cheek was otherworldly, something you’ve imagined so many times but was 100 times better. 

a gasp was soon heard from the living room and you pulled away to look, but adam’s hand soon cupped your face, pulling you back to him for an even deeper kiss. you both hummed against one another, feeling pure bliss. 

“do they usually do that? do they do that now?” ray’s voice was heard from the sitting area, causing you and adam to laugh against one another.

you looked over at ray, feeling shy and giddy, but not knowing what to say. 

“yeah, ray.” adam said mockingly before leaning down to plop a big, wet kiss on your cheek. " we do that now."


End file.
